1. Field
The present disclosure relates to toothbrush technology. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to improvements in toothbrush sanitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, toothbrushes have become evergreen products and a vital tool necessary for oral health. At the same time, given the environment that brushes are used in, cleanliness is a crucial element of safe use. It is well known that the mouth, and the gums in particular are efficient portals for transporting bacteria through the body, which is why some people with certain health issues are required to take antibiotics prior to certain dental procedures.
The standard toothbrush has an elongated shaft with bristles attached to one end and the other end forming a handle. In a typical bathroom environment, a toothbrush is often placed on surfaces that harbor bacteria and other microorganisms, such as on a counter top next to a sink, on a shelf in a medicine cabinet, in a drawer, etc. Unless the toothbrush is placed on the surface with the bristles are facing up, the bristles can contact the surface and any microorganisms that may be present thereon can transfer to the bristles and subsequently enter the mouth. Notwithstanding the foregoing, toothbrush users at one time or another have placed their toothbrushes onto counter tops where the bristle end of the toothbrush is either are laid on its side or face down. This is particularly pronounced with younger children that may not be as cognizant of hygienic protocol.
It is to improvements in toothbrush sanitation that the present disclosure is directed. In particular, a self-righting toothbrush is disclosed that is configured to pivot to a bristles up position in most instances when the toothbrush is dropped or placed onto a surface.